Aspect-Exchange-Inator
by ninjamonkeybutt
Summary: Perry, Heinz, Vanessa, Carl and Ferb are launched through different universes, taking on new personas, as feelings change between one another. Eventual Ferbnessa and Perryshmirtz


{I was watching an old Powerpuff Girl episode "Criss Cross Crisis" and a Kim Possible episode "Dimension Twist". So, this is the outcome - with many more crossovers. I own zilch of these characters. Enjoy.}

Doof's plan for the day had been rather simplistic. He had a super bouncy ball with a camera built in, so he could bounce it into town hall and watch chaos unfold. Unfortunately, he had lost it amid a few hundred failed experiments. While Perry had struggled (not too long, though) out of his trap, Doof had been searching for his invention. Just as Doof had begun to aim, Agent P had done a simple attack and the ball had dropped into the fire escape.

+++ THREE HOURS LATER +++

DOOF

The doctor grumbles in German under his breath as he cleans parts for a new inator. He is out in the side area beside his building, polishing off parts for a half-constructed development. He plans to create some sort of ray that will turn bricks into globs of lotion because of how painful it was to be a bricklayer in Gimmelshtump. The way it is now, it has the ability to change aspects for a wide range of time.

He sighs again, setting another rust-free piece onto a wagon he had taken from one of the hallways. Bringing it onto the elevator with him, he reveled at how easy he could just kick someone out with the complaint of thievery. Disturbing the residents. None of them complain about the doctor, out of fear that one of those explosions will find them in harm's way. They don't really know exactly what is happening, but they have their ideas.

Heinz yawns, accidentally hitting his hand on the hanging ladder. The stopped ball moves an inch. He groans a little but, for the most part, ignores it. He has two more pieces to go and then he can start working on tomorrow's contraption. He hits the ladder again, causing the ball to roll back. It quickly bounces off the rim and hits the doctor's invention. Being on wheels, it is suddenly racing down the street. Doof sheds his lab coat and chases.

CARL

Monogram had stated he was busy, so Carl had been left to pick up a list of groceries alone. The intern is positive his boss is merely rethinking the awkward incident between the two of them and Doofenshmirtz with Perry during that whole science fair business a year or two ago. With the awful luck he has, the car breaks down.

PERRY

While flying away from Doofenshmirtz, the platypus had taken some time to really think about the project. Usually, the doctor's devices are very well thought-out and either have a means of ruling the Tri-State Area or raising hell for his brother. This does neither. It is simply a nuisance. Lost in thought, Perry had failed to see that his hover car had been falling from the sky. It had shut down on him, crashing into the pavement. Luckily, Perry had been saved by a tree.

He had called someone to tow away his craft and had started walking. Doing so, he bumps into Carl - who had been walking in the same direction, only trudging. After Carl had explained his situation to Perry, the agent had decided to help the intern with the pursuit of groceries.

VANESSA

She is excited to have her license and even more excited to have a new car. The spare tire had been a gift from her Uncle Roger, along with a teddy bear. The bear is back in her bed at home, but the tire is in the trunk. She has only just arrived in Danville, debating on catching a movie with her friend Lacey at the mall or checking in with her dad first.

DOOF

He had easily grown tired of chasing his creation, so he had lifted a skateboard and helmet from a teen helplessly trying to pick up a girl at a local coffee shop. Despite not being athletically-coordinated, Heinz is actually explicitly controlled on a skateboard. He maneuvers through obstacles and keeps his cool while racing downhill. He passes by a shiny black vehicle going the other way, when it dawns on him he knows the driver.

VANESSA

While still debating which place to head first, she passes a middle-aged man expertly skateboarding down a hill. Though dressed very differently, she can tell he is her dad. She stops and backs up, asking if he'd like a lift. He eagerly obliges and describes his runaway device. She rolls her eyes but acknowledges his impressive board moves and turns around to search for it. Also, her dad compliments her driving skills while admiring the new car.

FERB

He has been away from Phineas and the gang for a long while. In the early morning, he had an optometrist appointment. Then, he was obligated to accompany his mother to the beauty salon. Not wanting the beauticians to touch his hair, he had chosen to wait outside.

PERRY/CARL

The list had been completed fairly easily with the two of them splitting up. Perry had ripped the list in half after Carl had suggested the monotreme ride up front. Now, they have already checked out and are heading into the parking lot with five bags of groceries and Monogram's magazine.

VANESSA/DOOF

They have a lock on the rolling device, shocked it is still in one piece. Heinz widens his eyes when the bouncing ball flies out of nowhere. It hits the machine, causing it to let out a strange noise - like a garbled ice cream truck. It then bounces off a tree and rams into Vanessa's windshield. Upset, she slams on the breaks and walks outside to examine the damages. Doof walks out as well, not noticing they are at the grocery store.

FERB

Hearing the strange music, he walks to the back of the beauty salon. He spots the source and curiosity gains the better of him. He glances back to see his mom still underway for maybe an hour, Ferb walks over to the vibrating thing. He dodges a crazed bouncy ball along the way.

PERRY/CARL + VANESSA/DOOF

An orange drops out of Perry's bag and he sets it down to see where it had rolled off to. Walking around with his eyes trained on the ground, he nearly runs into someone's pant leg. The girl's voice is what brings him to a stop.

"Perry?"

"Gruru?"

"Perry the, Carl too?" Heinz barely stutters, but smirks when the intern stumbles in surprise.

The musical invention stops in its tracks, a few feet away, as its wheels pop off. Perry arches an eyebrow toward the scientist.

"Yeah," He rubs the back of his neck. "It isn't finished and it ran away from me. But Vanessa's got a new car!"

Perry looks over and clicks his tongue at it, making Vanessa smile a little. Carl then walk over and gets a slight bit too close for either Doofenshmirtzes content. Vanessa makes a face that Carl cluelessly doesn't catch. Heinz clears his throat and shoots hateful daggers at the man, and Perry for added emphasis. The glare does the trick. Carl gets wobbly and walks behind Perry, who is also a little frightened and backs up.

PERRY/CARL + VANESSA/DOOF + FERB

Ferb gets nearer, though now wearing the formulated eyewear, he cannot see straight. He thinks he sees a man and a woman with either two kids or a kid and a dog on its hind legs. It looks like their car broke down, or maybe the kids misbehaved and are being berated. Risking expulsion, he wanders over to ask if they know what is making the strange sound.

"Pardon me."

"Ferb?" Vanessa twists her head around.

"That kid looks familiar." Heinz mutters under his breath, watching Carl from the corner of his eye as he bends down to whisper to Perry. The agent nods, and Heinz angrily turns on him, though in a harsh whisper. "What're you two talking about?"

His question is left unanswered as the bouncing ball from earlier returns. Vanessa helps Ferb dodge and Perry helps Carl. Heinz ducks in time for the projectile to strike the creation at full force. In seconds, a white flash blinds the quintet.

Kay, that was chapter one. The first crossover will begin in the next chapter. If there is a show you would like to be done, mention it in reviews or PM. Thank you! 


End file.
